


Dog Days

by salamandererg



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Accidental Gagging, All Pairings are Suggestive, Crack, Inspired by ending scene of Season 2 Episode 5, M/M, Sexual Language, Suggestive language, Tajima watches too much porn, The Whole Fic is Suggestive, drool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 05:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17801792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamandererg/pseuds/salamandererg
Summary: Mihashi whimpers as Tajima’s tip grazes his lips, sticky and wet, dragging itself through his drool and smearing it on his face. Mihashi sticks his tongue out to lick it, just to taste it, but he isn’t fast enough, and Tajima’s laughing fills him with embarrassment.“Are you trying to catch flies, Mihashi?”





	Dog Days

Mihashi lets the drool fall out of his mouth without a care. It isn’t very attractive, or sanitary, but he doesn’t make a move to wipe it away. He is in no position to anyway, with both of his hands held tightly behind his back by Abe.

Tajima laughs as Mihashi tries to lean forward again.

“Too short,” He says, a large smile on his face, “You’ll have to try better than that!”

Mihashi’s face turns red with effort as well as anticipation, and the strain of fighting against the too hot burn of Abe’s hands tightly closed around his wrists. The boy behind him isn’t letting him budge though, and Abe growls in frustration as Mihashi attempts to pull forward again.

“Stop it, concentrate on what we’re doing right now.”

Tajima taunts him again, moving closer, “Yes, Mihashi, concentrate.”

Mihashi whimpers as Tajima’s tip grazes his lips, sticky and wet, dragging itself through his drool and smearing it on his face. Mihashi sticks his tongue out to lick it, just to taste it, but he isn’t fast enough, and Tajima’s laughing fills him with embarrassment.

“Are you trying to catch flies, Mihashi?”

“Put your tongue back in your mouth,” Abe’s voice is dry and unamused, “He’s just teasing you.”

Mihashi ducks his head and does as he’s told, which makes Abe give a curt nod of satisfaction at his orders being followed, which in turn makes Tajima try harder to get Mihashi to disobey them.

He brings the tip to Mihashi’s lips again, letting it paint them with the clear, sticky liquid and laughs as Mihashi tries his best to stay still, stay obedient. Very slowly, Tajima pushes harder and harder, letting out a soft sound when Mihashi’s lips open around it to let it inside. The other boy’s eyes slip closed and he moans in delight, sucking on the thing he has been craving for so long. It’s bigger than he thought in his mouth, his lips stretch around the widest part of it, but it tastes so good and he has been wanting it for too long to waste this chance.

Tajima, however, is not done teasing, and quickly takes a step back, pulling out and away, though it pains him to do so when Mihashi is taking so much pleasure in it. Mihashi, forgetting already what he is supposed to be concentrating on, pulls hard against Abe’s grip in an effort to follow, groaning in pain at the stretch. This is the last straw for Abe, who releases Mihashi’s hands with a yell of frustration.

“If you want one so bad that you’re willing to hurt yourself, then here!”

Abe forcibly turns Mihashi around, the other boy spinning on his knees and probably dirtying his uniform with dirt and grass stains. Mihashi’s eyes are big and his mouth is open, in confusion rather than the breathless anticipation he had when it was Tajima’s. Abe’s fingers fumble at the unexpected look in his eyes as he takes it out and holds it in front of Mihashi’s face, suddenly second guessing himself. Mihashi stares at it for so long that Abe almost considers putting it back in, no matter how silly that would be. But if Mihashi really doesn’t want it, Abe thinks, it would be even more ridiculous to keep it out in the air like this. He could pretend to withhold it and see if Mihashi protests, chases after it, lets the drool drip out of his mouth without a care like he was a few moments ago.

Mihashi’s mouth opens as Abe hesitates, stuttering out some stupid sounds like he usually does when trying to find the words to say, but nothing concrete comes out.

“A-A-A-A-A-A—”

“Abe-kun,” Tajima practically lets the name melt in his mouth, and Abe startles, because, damn, this kid is still here? “Hasn’t Mihashi been good? Give it to him.”

Mihashi turns to Tajima in shock, probably about how suggestive those words sounded or, Abe hopes, to tell a Tajima to get the hell off of him, take his arm off of his shoulder.

Instead what comes out is small, unsure, breathless shock, “I-I’ve been...have I been good?”

Tajima nods furiously, “But Abe-kun is such a hard-ass, he might make you beg for it.”

Mihashi turns around, and Abe doesn’t want to hear what he’s going to say, whether it’s an embarrassed stuttering, or a refusal, or, maybe, he might even...do it. Abe feels his face heat up at the thought of Mihashi down on his knees asking, begging, for something that he wanted, something that Abe had the power to give to him. A long, sticky line of fluid falls from the tip to the ground while Abe is silently panicking and Mihashi’s heavy-lidded eyes follow it down, his mouth parting gently as his tongue pokes out. Now Abe is afraid that Mihashi is so desperate that he will start licking the ground in order not to waste a single drop.

Mihashi looks up at Abe, blinking, swallowing, licking his lips, like they’re in some kind of…well, Abe doesn’t know, but he’s damn sure it’s something Tajima watches, and opens his mouth—Abe doesn’t want to hear. He does want to hear. He doesn’t, but he does.

The summer cicadas are a roar in his ear, they block out everything else, the only thing Abe is aware of is the summer heat and the tickle of sweat running down his back. Mihashi’s lips are moving, still wet from Tajima, from the boy’s own saliva, he’s saying ‘please’, Abe can lip-read that much. There is a knot in Abe’s stomach that flares and burns and coils and tightens as he recognizes that word.

Abe is too hasty, shoves it down Mihashi’s throat too fast and too suddenly for the other boy to process it. Mihashi’s coughs are muffled as drool slips over his lips, down his neck, soaking into the collar of his uniform, and Abe hurriedly tries to pull out, scared he may have hurt Mihashi with his lack of self-control.

“S-Sorry,” He stutters out, pulling away as Mihashi tries to follow him. The result is Mihashi missing as he lunges forward, and instead of into his waiting mouth, it glances to the side and rubs itself against his face. A gasp gets stuck in Abe’s throat at the sight of the sticky trail that is obvious on Mihashi’s cheek. It reflects the light from the sun, making Mihashi seem to glow, which is even more appealing coupled with the healthy flush on the apples of his cheeks.

Mihashi doesn’t seem to mind the miss and closes his eyes against the feeling, taking advantage of Abe’s stillness to adjust his position and run his tongue along the side of it until it pops back in his mouth. Abe brings his other hand to Mihashi’s face, surprising the other boy, who stops moving for a second to look up at him in confusion. There is a bulge in Mihashi’s cheek, covering up the rest of what Mihashi’s lips are stretched around, red and dripping. Abe brings his thumb up to touch it, following the shape of it through Mihashi’s cheek, ending at the corner of his mouth. Abe wants to press his thumb inside too, but quickly shakes his head at the thought, dismissing it, and then dismissing it again when it comes back.

Abe pulls out of Mihashi’s mouth, slowly, until just the tip remains. Mihashi is utterly content to hold it in his mouth just like this, mouth pursed in a perfect ‘O’, his tongue gently flicking across the rounded tip. Mihashi sighs, looking up at Abe with stars in his eyes and a spit-shined face. Abe makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and his cheeks flush. And though both boys are unaware of it, Tajima has not stopped laughing.

“You can’t stop now, Abe, he’s only had a little taste of it.”

Abe swallows hard and glares at Tajima which does nothing to stop the other boy’s amusement. Another of Mihashi’s strange sighs, this time with an edge of need to it, brings his attention back down. Mihashi is pleading, with his overly large eyes, one could argue that he always looks like he is begging for something. But today is different, Abe actually has a clue of what it is. He has to get a better grip, his hands are slick and sweaty, but soon he is pushing further into Mihashi’s mouth, his own going dry as Mihashi’s eyes slip closed when his mouth is filled again. The hot pull in the pit of Abe’s stomach only grows stronger as he is helpless to do anything but watch Mihashi’s head bob up and down along the length, slurping noises slipping out obscenely. Suddenly it pops out of Mihashi’s mouth, bobbing in the space in front Mihashi’s mouth as both boys catch their breath. Abe hasn’t even done that much, he doesn’t know why he’s panting so hard.

Taking advantage of the lull, Tajima drops to his knees behind Mihashi and grips the back of his head, threading his fingers through Mihashi’s hair like the strands are blades of long summer grass.

“Come on,” He cajoles, too close to Mihashi’s ear by the way the other boy blushes and shivers, “You’re not done yet, you need to finish it off.”

He uses Mihashi’s hair like reigns to direct him where he wants him to be. The first push is too far down and Mihashi gags, bringing his own hands to Abe’s thighs, squeezing them.

“Hey!” Abe protests breathlessly, “Be careful, you’re going to hurt him.”

Mihashi can feel Abe start to pull out so he shakes his head as vehemently as he can with something in his mouth. Abe pauses, then lets out a shuddering breath.

“Alright,” He says quietly. Then turns a glare on Tajima, “Not too rough.”

Tajima does a stupid salute and continues pushing Mihashi’s head. Mihashi’s hands stay on Abe’s thighs, clenching tightly to the fabric of his uniform. More sweat drips down Abe’s back.

Mihashi struggles to take the whole thing in, lifting his chin and working his tongue and throat around whatever part he can reach. Drool is soaking the collar of his shirt, he knows; he can feel it cooling in the evening breeze, along with the itchy, uncomfortable stickiness of what is already dried on his neck and cheek. But that same breeze does nothing to soothe the ache of Tajima’s fingers pulling at his hair, or to cool the blush that overcomes his face every time he looks up at Abe and sees the other boy staring down at him.

Abe is breathing as heavily as Tajima now, maybe even more because Tajima is right in his ear, but Mihashi can hear Abe just as clearly, and the other boy seems so far above him now from where he is kneeling on the ground.

Tajima is whispering encouragement, for Mihashi to take it deeper, for Abe to push it in just a little bit more and rougher and smear the tip along his lips again, he liked that, each shift of breath across Mihashi’s neck causing goosebumps and heat at the same time. It works though, Mihashi screws his eyes shut and lets his hands travel up Abe’s body until he can grip the belt loops of Abe’s uniform, using them to drag the other boy closer. Abe is trying to protest, his words only come out in strangled gasps of Mihashi’s name. Soon his hands join Tajima’s, then knock them out of the way, wresting control from the grinning boy. He slows Mihashi’s pace, drawing it out as much as he can until he is left shaking as Mihashi pulls away completely, mouth full of liquid that he swallows almost immediately. Abe is boneless at the sight, almost loses his balance if it wasn’t for the grip he had on Mihashi’s hair. As it is, he curls over Mihashi’s head, bringing it toward his groin, and then wincing away when the other boy’s nose bumps against over-sensitive parts. Abe realizes with a shot of alarm why he’s so sensitive, and pushes Mihashi away in embarrassment. Mihashi seems fine with this, a little in a daze, and his breathing is heavy, but no worse for the wear. Tajima is smirking and has draped himself over Mihashi’s body, pressed as close as he could be. His face is flushed as well, and he makes small, grinding movements as he stares challengingly at Abe over Mihashi’s shoulder.

“A-Abe-kun,” Mihashi says, and Abe wonders why he is strangely pleased that it is his own name that Mihashi chooses to say after all that has happened. Mihashi wipes the bottom of his face, his voice rough and thick. Abe’s eyes snap to him, ignoring Tajima’s head right by the other’s, the stupid smirk and knowing eyes. Mihashi seems to be ignoring the other as well, as he looks up at Abe from his place on the ground. His eyes are glassy and his face is still flushed red, “Thank you.”

Abe’s eyes widen in shock, “Thank, thank you?”

Mihashi nods, a bashful smile on his swollen, red lips and his hands folded primly over his lap as he twists his fingers nervously.

“Mm-hm, for the popsicle.”

Abe is slow to recover, “Ah, yeah, well you know, you weren’t concentrating and you looked like you really wanted it so—”

“I did!” Mihashi shouts, totally ignoring when Tajima tries to muffle a snort of laughter in his neck. “I did!” He insists louder, almost yelling it a third time when Tajima’s snorts grew uncontrollable.

“Enough!” Abe snaps at Tajima, anything to make the other boy move away from Mihashi. Everyone was sore and heat-exhausted from the game, Tajima didn’t need to prolong Mihashi’s discomfort by plastering himself to his side.

Yet, Mihashi is the only one who reacts to Abe’s yell, ducking his head.

“Sorry, Abe-kun, w-we can go back to...you can finish stretching me now.”

“Yes!” Tajima yells, his fist going up in the air, dragging Mihashi with him in his excitement, “Let’s stretch Mihashi, we can take turns!”

“What? I’m not trusting you to do anything like that!” Abe protests, “What if you accidentally hurt him?”

“I’ve helped Mihashi before, it’s no big deal.”

“T-Tajima...” Mihashi says in warning as Abe grabs the other boy’s shirt collar and shakes him. Tajima just laughs in his face.

“What do you mean? You could’ve done some serious damage!” Abe rounds on Mihashi, “And you—"

Mihashi quickly looks around for a place to run, but he is trapped between his friends’ legs. He has just got down on his arms in order to crawl away through a space when Abe grabs his collar and wrenches him up.

“What the hell is your problem? Do you want to get injured because this idiot didn’t stretch you enough?”

Mihashi lets out an unintelligent gurgle as his head lists to the side.

“Hey, I’m not an idiot,” Tajima pouts.

Abe grits his teeth in frustration and shakes Mihashi twice, “Do you?”

Mihashi finally comes to his senses and mutters out a quiet, cowed, “No...”

“Then don’t even think about doing it with him again!”

“O-O-O-O-O...Okay.”

“Jeez,” Tajima says pointedly, “Abe, you need to jerk off more, it might help with all this frustration.”

Abe blushes, “Don’t, shut up, I do not!”

“You do!” Tajima sing-songs out.

“Do not!”

“Do!”

“Do not!”

Tajima points to Abe’s uniform pants, “Do!” He says even louder than before, “You do, you do, you do, you do, you do! You got hard just because Mihashi deep-throated a popsicle!”

Mihashi is bewildered, “What, what did I do?”

Tajima turns to him, pinching his cheek so he can slip a thumb inside Mihashi’s mouth, “You deep-throated a popsicle, and got Abe hard.”

Mihashi seems a little confused by this information and turns to Abe, “Oh, s-sorry, Abe-kun.”

Except Tajima’s thumb is still in his mouth so it comes out like, “Shorry, Ave-kun.”

“Don’t apologize,” Tajima waves him off, “You were perfect.”

“I wash?”

“Take your thumb out of his mouth!” Abe yells, “It’s undignified.”

Tajima does not and instead points at Abe accusingly, “I saw you, you were going to do the same thing earlier. Don’t act all high and mighty now.”

“Shut up!”

“In situations like these, an offer to finish what you started is preferred,” Tajima turns to Mihashi, his finger going up in the air like he’s some freakin’ guru about teammates giving each other accidental hard-ons by unwittingly simulating fellatio on inanimate, but phallic, objects. “At least, that’s what happens in the porn.”

Mihashi has a strange look on his face, as if he is actually considering Tajima’s words and coming to the absolutely wrong conclusion that the other boy is making sense. Abe quickly shuts this down.

“Mihashi,” He says harshly, pleased at how fast the other boy snaps to attention, blinking his eyes quickly, “Don’t listen to this idiot.”

Tajima throws his hands in the air and shouts so loud that birds fly off from the branches they had perched on for the evening, taking flight with loud ‘caws’, “Abe! Haven’t you ever wanted to live out a porno?!”

\--

End

\--

Epilogue:

Abe watches the other two boys with a scowl on his face, crossing his arms in annoyance after Tajima had excused them with a mocking formal bow before whisking Mihashi away to the other side of the field. Abe pursed his lips, Tajima better not be talking Mihashi into anything stupid…or perverted.

Lines of discomfort practically drip down Abe’s face, with the way this evening has been going and who Tajima is, it’s definitely going to be perverted.

Tajima is whispering furiously to Mihashi, grinning and bouncing up and down. Mihashi doesn’t look like he’s saying much, not complete sentences anyway, definitely a lot of stuttering and he even attempts to run away once before Tajima grabs the back of his shirt and drags him back. He pulls Mihashi all the way back to Abe and grins like they hadn’t gone anywhere at all.

“Mihashi,” Tajima prompts.

Mihashi stays silent, staring at the ground with overblown eyes, every once in a while there is something that sounds unsettlingly like a death rattle coming out of his mouth.

“Mihashi,” He says firmly, pushing the other boy forward a bit, like a parent cajoling a timid child to say hello. Mihashi lets himself be moved, and only glances up once at Abe, before immediately looking down.

“Mi-ha-shi.”

This time Tajima elbows Mihashi in the side and Abe sees red.

“What the hell are you—”

“A-A-Abe-kun.”

Mihashi looks up, then looks down, then to the side and up and around and everywhere except at Abe, even looks back to Tajima once, twice, six times. He blushes and stutters and pokes his fingers together and his eyes go big and wide and Abe is about to press his knuckles against the other’s forehead in utter frustration because what in the ever-loving hell is—

Mihashi manages to maintain eye-contact long enough to say one simple word, “Please.”

\--

“Mihashi,” Abe’s voice is strained and he’s panting right in Mihashi’s face. “How does this feel?”

“Abe-kun...can go a bit deeper,” Mihashi manages to choke out, suddenly exhaling as his knee is pressed further, coming up around his ears.

“Don’t overdo it, if you don’t think you can take it, say something.”

“I’m fine, it would even be okay if Abe-kun went...a little harder,” Mihashi insists breathlessly, trying, as he always did, to live up to Abe’s expectations of him.

Abe didn’t look convinced and began to let up, “I mean it, don’t push yourself too hard.”

Mihashi shakes his head, before suddenly stopping, a strange yelp getting caught in his throat.

“Uh,” He starts, breaking the near continuous eye contact he’s had with Abe since the other boy got him on his back, “S-Sorry, um, if you think I should stop, then I’ll...I’ll listen to Abe-kun.”

Abe almost rolls his eyes, stuck in that curious state of wanting to pound his fist into Mihashi’s head or be overly pleased that Mihashi takes everything he says to heart. It is a heady feeling after so long of dealing with the complete opposite end of the spectrum.

Instead Abe huffs in annoyance, but capitulates, “Don’t worry. If you say you’re fine...then, come on, let’s switch legs.”

He stops pushing Mihashi’s leg and slaps his other one lightly on the thigh. It still makes Mihashi jump and flinch. He puts his leg down and for a split second before Abe grabs the other one to stretch his hamstring, he has the heat of the other boy’s waist pressed in between his thighs. Mihashi is suddenly lightheaded and Abe’s fingers skimming up around his calf and thighs tickle more than they used to.

“Hold still,” Abe grumbles, squeezing. Mihashi lets out a high pitched whine.

“You guys are laaaaaaame,” Tajima jeers from the side, laying on his stomach watching the other two with his head in his hands. “This is not the kind of ass stretching I had in mind.”

“I know what you had in mind!”

“It, it isn’t? Does…I, uh, is there a new one we can do?”

“Don’t encourage him, Mihashi.”

“I’m so glad you asked, Mihashi! If Abe will let me get in between your legs, I’ll do it!”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone enjoyed my totally self-indulgent fic for an anime I binge watched in two days! I regret nothing.


End file.
